Twilight Hand Campaign Contest
by SerenitySnow412
Summary: Alright, if you've heard about this, good for you. If not, READ THIS NOW! Twilight fan? This is extremely important if you are!
1. Rules!

Hi people!!

Well, if you have a Deviant account or have been on Twilight Lexicon, you might have heard of the Twilight Hand Campaign. If you did and joined, RedLotusFlower and I love you.

If you have no idea what I'm talking about, I guess I'd better tell you.

The campaign is support for the Twilight series and Stephanie Meyer. It shows that you are a _huge_ Twilight fan and you have support for such a thing.

What you need to do is write the following sentence - _.:the twilight hour:. o_n your palm, around your thumb joint on your left hand. (That's the place where Bella got bit in the first book.) If you join the campaign, please contact me in some way, so I can send the number of people joining to RedLotusFlower.

The second part of this is the contest. I am holding a contest to help us spread the word. The contest is to write a poem or one-shot about the campaign.

Rules!!

1. The submission must only be _one_ chapter.

2. **NO** mature content, only _mild_ swearing will be accepted.

3. Story submissions can involve Twilight characters.

4. No depressing submissions, _please. _

5. Crack fics are permitted.

6. _Minor_ character bashing is allowed.

Well, that's all I have. So, please, join our campaign!!

Seren

PS – For more information on the campaign, visit twilighthandcampaign. bravehost. com (no spaces)


	2. The Twilight Hand

I've decided that I needed to submit something to try to get people to submit as well. I know naruto.luv.llamas is going to, but RedLotusFlower and I want a few more people. _Please_ submit any literary work that's one chapter long and I'll post it one here. And if you want to post it under your own name, please message me!!

* * *

Twlight Hand

You draw in a breath  
The scent of paper is everywhere  
You look around, curious  
Your eyes fall upon a certain black covered book  
The front, portraying an apple  
Gently cradled in pale hands.  
Beside it,  
Two more of similar quality.  
One glowing with a white and red flower,  
The other with a scarlet ribbon, frayed  
You stare at the books,  
Then you glance at the sign beside them  
A new beginning  
The break of dawn  
A thing you long for  
You turn to leave.  
A girl passes you, waving to a retreating friend.  
You blink.  
A mark, on her left palm.  
You look at the hand.  
Dark lettering traces the thumb joint,  
In a similar place of a certain fictional girl.  
You squint and make out the letters.  
And then, you realize  
This is the sign.  
People are still waiting  
People are still reading  
People are still ready  
For the arrival of  
_The Twilight Hour_


	3. First Submission Poem

Okay!! This is my first reply to my campaign.

I give you... Naruto.luv.llamas Poem, "Everything Seems Right"

I believe it is powerful and amazing, and uses repetition amazingly well.

Thank you for your submission!!

**

* * *

**

**Everything Seems Right**

Everything Seems Right

I see you there,

Your flowing hair

Yet everything seems right.

The enemy is near,

I sense your fear,

Yet everything seems right.

You're on the floor,

Covered in gore,

Yet with you everything seems right.

The bright white room,

Is filled with gloom

Yet everything seems right.

I have to leave,

I watch you grieve,

And now nothing seems right.

You find comfort in him,

To me it's a sin,

Because everything does not seem right.

Still seeing you cry,

Is making me die,

And now nothing seems right.

You jump off the cliff,

And to Italy I drift,

And nothing is right.

You're next to me,

My heart filled with glee,

And now everything is right.

naruto.luv.llamas

* * *

There ya go!! Comment on naruto.luv.llamas profile, or I'll forward them for you!!


	4. Thank You All!

Alright! For everyone who participated in the Twilight Hand Campaign, we, RedLotusFlower and I, thank you very much. Without all of you true fans, this campaign would have gone nowhere. We really do appreciate the number or responses we got to all of the contests and possible ways you could show your love for Stephenie Meyer's series.

If you are one of the many people who responded to our requests, we thank you very, very much and hope that you will keep your work up for others to see.

To every single person who bothered to write the same words on their hands over and over again, we offer our biggest thanks. You are really the people who helped us. We did not do this for ourselves, we created this for the true fans of Twilight. You helped us support Stephenie Meyer and her incredible series.

Again, RedLotusFlower and I thank you all. Believe it or not, I believe we hit the thousand mark in registered participants. Each one of you guys helped us up that number.

Thanks for showing your support for the Twilight series!

We love you all!!

Sincerely,

Seren


End file.
